User blog:ReyesRebels/Iraqi Republican Guard vs. Libyan Amazonian guard
Amazonian guard- Gaddafi's supreme all female bodyguard who serve their leader without question. Vs. The Republican Guard-Saddam Hussein's Bodyguard who cut a swave of destruction across the Middle East. Short Range weapons TT-33 Pistol vs. Browning Hi-Power Muzzle velocity: ' TT-33': 420 m/s Browning: 335 m/s 300px-Pistol TT33.jpg|TT-33 300px-Browning High-Power 9mm IMG 1526.jpg|or Browning Hi-Power Effective range':' TT-33: 50 m Browning: '50 m Clip size: TT-33: 8 rounds '''Browning:'13 rounds Round: '''TT-33: 7.62x25mm Tokarev Browning: 9x19mm parabellum Mid range weapons: M12s6.jpg|Italian made Beretta M12 220px-Normal skorpion 01.jpg|or Czech made Skorpion? Beretta model 12 vs. Skorpion vz.61 Muzzle velocity: Beretta: '''380 m/s '''Skorpion: 320 m/s Effective range: Beretta: 200 m Skorpion: 150 m Clip size: Beretta: 32 rounds Skorpion: '''20 rounds Round: Beretta:' 9x19 mm parabellum '''Skorpion': .32 ACP Long Range Weaponry: PKM ''' '''vs. RPK Muzzle velocity: PKM: '''825 m/s '''RPK: '''960 m/s Effective range: '''PKM: 1,640 m 20071010190731 pkm4-sm.jpg|The Libyan's PKM Rpk74 01.jpg|Vs. The Iraqi RPK. RPK: '1,000 m Clip size: '''PKM: '''100 round boxes '''RPK: '''40 rounds Round: '''PKM: '''7.62x54mmR '''RPK: '''5.45x39mm M74 Special Weapons: '''F1 vs. ' '''RGD-5 F1 grenade DoD.jpg|The Amazons make a boom with the F1 300px-Grenade RGD-5 Navy.jpg|and the Iraqis make a bang with the RGD-5. Effective range: F1: 30-45 m RGD-5: 15-20 m Fuse time: F1: '''3.5 to 4 seconds '''RGD-5: 3.2 to 4 seconds Stats: Amazonian Guard vs. Republican Guard Amazonian Guard: Height: 5'3 Weight: 130 Lbs Age: 23 Allegiance: Moammar Gaddafi Republican Guard: Height: 5'7 Weight: 185 Lbs Age: 25 Allegiance: Saddam Hussein Moammar's girls.jpg|OMG did you hear about Fatima? Amazon.jpg Images.jpg|Where were they when Gaddafi was killed? Republican guard -5.png Republican guard -4.png Republican guard -2.png|Like a boss Republican guard -3.png Republican guard -1.png X-Factors Training: AG: 82, The Amazonian guards are exstensivly trained in martial arts and Firearms and hand picked by Gaddafi. RG: 75, there is very little on Republican guard training, but this is just from what I read. Physicality: AG: 70, the Amazonian guard are (hate to be sexist) women, young women. Even though they have been through training, the fact that they are young women prevents their rank being higher. RG: 80, these are the best Iraq had to offer, they had the best training as well. It would be expected that they are strong, well-toned men. Devotion: AG: 91, The Amazonian guard has had no history of rebellion, and always accompanied their leader. Plus, these young women die to get a spot in the guard and are willing to die for their leader. RG: 65, Saddam’s guard rebelled against him once and have often had units disband when losing. Initiative: AG: 40, the Amazonian guard do not initiate attacks, for their job is to protect Gaddafi. RG: 74, Saddam’s men have fought on the battlefield before and know how to Initiate their attacks. Operational experience: AG: 20, they saw very little fighting and all they have done is protect Gaddafi. RG: 78, the Republican guard has seen much combat in its’ lifespan. They are proven soldiers on the battlefield. Category:Blog posts